Breaking Up and Not
by nOnymOus
Summary: John is fed up with Andrew and Justin breaking up. Slash, andrewjustin :33


My third HD fanfic! No Dave's though xD. Nope, this is pure Andrew and Justin all the way x33.

Warning: _Do_ we have to put a warning here? They are canon, right? -confused-

Warning number2: mistakes might tumble along the way. Please forgive me.

Disclaimed.

--

"You bastard, I never want to see you again!"

A retaliation, followed by a couple (no, triple) of swear words. The next sound heard is that of shattering glass. John looks up from his comfortable position on the couch. He watches as a very irritated brunette comes out of his friend's room. His friend, a taller and older blonde follows.

"You are such a fucktard, Justin," Andrew declares before throwing the apartment door wide open and helping himself out of the room.

"So I'm the fucktard? What does that make you then, asshole?!" Justin shouts at the retreating figure before slamming the door shut. The angry blonde flops on the couch beside John, fuming. John goes back to movie, pretending not to hear the other occupant of the room.

Sooner or later, Justin's angry ramblings go over the notch and John can't take it anymore. He paused the DVD and turns to his friend.

"Broke up again?" he asks lazily. It's not as if he hasn't asked the question for like a million times.

Justin nods his confirmation. "I hate that bastard, did I tell you?" he asks John. John rolls his eyes before playing his movie.

"Yes, you told me that." A million times over, his mind silently adds. "But that never stopped you from getting back together."

"This time, I mean it. No more Andrew. He's just too much. He's a.." Justin pauses to think of an insult to throw at his ex. "He's a pig-headed, self-centered, cocky bastard." The blonde seems satisfied with his reply. He opens his mouth, ready to complain and backstab his brunette ex but John is ready; he is already focused on his movie. Everything Justin says sways off to the left of his ear so that John only has to listen on his movie.

Truth was, the whole scenario was just a rerun. Andrew and Justin always broke up. They didn't have to have a reason; they just did. When they did have a reason, the reason wasn't always petty. Sometimes either of the two were caught in a bar, talking to another guy. Sometimes, Justin found Andrew in the movie theaters without him. Sometimes, Andrew found Justin talking to a girl he used to date long, long ago. Sometimes, Andrew was late for their date hence; they did not get their reservation. Sometimes, Justin took too long in the bathroom. Sometimes, Andrew didn't wear socks. Sometimes Justin called instead of head over to his place.

All right, more than often, their reasons were pretty petty.

Justin would often complain to John. He couldn't take it anymore, why does Andrew regularly piss me off, why can't I shove the bastard off my head, woe is me, I can't live without him, stupid bastard, die. The topics constantly changed but they always revolved around Andrew.

Without knowing it, Andrew would do the same.

John felt like he was stuck in the middle. He didn't like being stuck but he made exceptions for his two friends. It was such fun to see them during and after a break up. He had to admit: it was humorous watching the couple, fight, angst and then get back together.

That was two years ago. Recently, John is through with being in the middle. Now he just sits their, molding into space as he leaves the couple to their own demises. Hey, it works. They end up together give it a week or two. Three if the reason was really deep (like when Andrew told Justin he looked like a monkey).

It was, John would always conclude, their way of showing their love for each other. Breaking up then getting back together was their way of getting through tough times. Which is always his reason for not helping either boy anymore.

--

John enters the apartment; everything is quiet. Hmm.. very peculiar. He was back from his— John tries nothing to conceal a victorious smirk— daily shift at the Solis'. Classes were over so unless Justin was over at Sarah's..

But Justin wasn't over at Sarah's. He was in asleep, on the couch, protectively embracing an equally naked Andrew. It looks like everything was back to norm.

But John knows better.

He heads out the apartment and goes somewhere, anywhere. His sixth sense tells him that something will be bound to happen.

--

End! Aw, I'm kind of attached to this fanfic. Happy Vday readers :33

Still short as compared to my other fanfics. I can't seem to make long Andrew/Justin fanfics -sad-


End file.
